the pain you cause
by fireblazer2000
Summary: When Nick's abusive father comes in demand for 50,000. when he tells Judy she encourages him to stand up to him but will that make things better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Well I'll see you tomorrow carrots" Nick said as he entered his apartment, after another day of work.

"See ya Nick have a good night" Judy then left to go to her apartment across from Nick's.

Nick then went inside and sat down, he switched on the TV and began to watch Pig hero 6. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin. He went back to watch his film happily enjoying his muffin.

Ever since he met Judy, He had become this new fox. He was no longer a con artist,who sold things on the street. No longer the fox everyone wanted him to be but the fox he wanted to be. The fox who proved this city wrong about his species. It was Judy who helped him realize that he was so much more than what he thought.

Nick felt that nothing could go wrong, but he was about to discover that he was wrong.

An hour later Nick heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming" Nick yelled and he unlocked the door to come face to face with a large looking fox like himself. He was wearing a red t shirt and a pair of black jeans. Nick was speechless at who it was. Peter Wilde his father who he hadn't seen since he was a kit.

"Dad? Wh, wh what are y you d doing h here?" He stuttered in fear, trembling from head to toe.

"Oh I just wanted to pay my son a visit" he grinned pushing his way past Nick and allowing himself into the apartment.

Peter made himself comfy on the chair "So Nicky, I hear you're a cop now" he smirked.

"Uh yeah so?" He asked. Trying his best not to show his fear.

"Oh Nick, don't bother acting so brave around me, I know you're scared, so quit the tough guy act." he taunted his son. "So anyway I also heard you're partners with a bunny Judy hopps and you two solved the missing mammal clase, am I correct?"

Nick remained silent, but nodded at his dad avoiding eye contact.

"Well Nicky seems you learnt nothing about what I taught you when you younger."

Nick's eye widened. His dad had always told him he was worthless, that he should have never been born. That he was waste of his time.

"Dad is there a reason you came to see me after all these years? It can't just be for a chat."

Peter chuckled and mockingly clapped his hands "well done son, even you know that no one would come see you if not for something other than just talking to you. You see Nicky I have some trouble with money"

"Money?" Nick repeated "how much money do you need?"

"oh just $50,000" his dad said as if it wasn't that much.

"What?" Nick yelled "I don't have that type of money, what do you even need it for anyway?" he asked

"Oh nothing, anyway you owe me, all the times I fed you, clothed you that cost me my money. Do you not think I wanted to spend my money on more important things rather than you?"

Nick felt tears coming into his eyes at his dad's words, but he stood up and looked his father in the eyes. "Uh no I uh won't give you any money" he said shaking.

Peter frowned in anger, and stood up and started walking towards Nick who began to walk backwards, until he was backed up against the walls. His father towering over him. Peter grabbed Nick by the neck and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry, but you see my hearing ain't as good as it use to be, please repeat what you just said go ahead son" he sneered gripping Nicks neck tighter by the second.

Nick now couldn't stop the tears flowing out. "Ok, ok already I'll get you the money, just please let me go"

Peter grinned evilly and dropped his son "Good, Good I knew you would, oh and by the way son, if I don't see my money something bad will happen to you.

Nick sighed in defeat "please I will get you the money, I just need some time ok?"

Peter nodded "very well I'll be back when I want it, who knows it could be tomorrow could be next week, but I will be back and you had better have my money or else"

Peter then turned around heading to the door. "well son it was nice seeing you again, and I shall see you soon" he said in mock friendly tone before heading out.

Nick went into his room and began sobbing into his pillow 'dad why did you come back? Why when my life was so happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick couldn't sleep that night he was too worried that his dad would come back in.

That morning he came out of his apartment and met Judy. Judy noticed Nick wasn't wearing his usual sly grin.

"Nick Is something wrong?" Judy asked

"Uh no I uh just couldn't sleep much that all, anyway we'd uh best be going"

Judy didn't believe Nick, she knew if something was wrong with him.

"Nick are you sure you're ok?"

Nick put on a false smile "hey carrots, I'm fine really like I said I'm just tired is all"

"hmm well ok" Judy said still not fully believing him.

All that day nick was not himself he didn't make any jokes or puns. He was in his own world.

"Nick come to my apartment tonight, we need to talk" Judy said.

Nick sighed "look carrots I" he began before Judy cut him off.

"No Nick, you're not alright. I can tell something is bugging you."

Nick hung his head down, and nodded he decided there was no use in trying to tell her nothing was wrong anymore.

After work Nick went into Judy's apartment.

"Take a seat Nick" Judy told him. So Nick went to a chair and sat down.

"do you want some Coffee?" Asked Judy.

"Uh no thanks" Nick replied.

Judy then sat besides Nick "Ok Nick please tell me what's wrong?"

Nick gulped "well uh last night I uh had an unexpected visitor"

"Oh really? Who was it?" She asked him.

Nick took a deep breath and spoke. "it was my father."

Judy titled her head "your father came to see you? How did it go?" She asked. Nick had never mentioned his father to her.

"Well it uh didn't g go to well." Nick admitted sadly looking at his paws. "my dad and I never really got on."

"What do you mean?" Asked Judy a bit confused.

"Well you see my dad was umm he was well he use to abuse me." Nick spat out.

Judy's eye widened as she looked at nick, who kept his head down looking at the floor.

"He what?" Judy asked in disbelieve. "he abused you?"

Nick sniffed and nodded. "uh yeah I never told anyone else about this so it's been a secret so so long. But everyday he would beat me and my mum up, and he said he's kill us if we ever told the police. We believed him too both of us."

"Nick that's, that's just awful. How could he treat you like that? He's not your father, no father has any right to treat his son like that" she nearly shouted her face flushed with anger.

Nick winced and continued talking "well he was the dad I got, if I like it or not, everyday he'd beat me and choke me. And if he was beating my mom up he'd make me watch him not caring how much it hurt me to witness that, it was terrible knowing there was nothing I could do to save her" he now began to feel tears in his eyes.

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that, nor did your mom."

"And if he wasn't beating me up, he was insulting me. He said things like I wish you were never born, or you'll never amount to anything he said that i was stupid and lame excuse for a son. I had very low self esteem because of the things he said to me. I began to do bad at school getting low grades, and my dad use to beat me because of them too. When I was 12 my mom became ill and had to stay in hospital for a while, so I was left alone with my dad, the abuse became much worse during that time. I was lucky if I could move or sleep by the time my dad was done with me. Than my mom got better and could come home, and then my dad left us both."

Judy now began to sob "oh Nick, I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear you had to go through that"

Nick cuddled up with Judy "and when he came back last night, he hadn't changed one bit. He demanded I give me $50,000 the next time he comes. I tried to stand up to him, but he started to choke me I got so scared I told him I'd get him the money, but I I can't, I mean don't even know when he's coming if it's tonight? He said bad things would happen"

"Nick look at me" Judy said. Nick looked into the bunny's purple eyes. "I will not let him get his paws on you, I'll protect you"

Nick wiped his tears with his sleeve "but carrots my dad he's strong, and I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Don't worry nick, I'm prepared to accept the consequences, and just to be safe you should stay with me for a while. After all there is safety in numbers"

Nick managed to smile "thanks carrots, I love you so much"

"Love you too Nick" she kissed his muzzle and they both went to sleep.

"Nick, I'm glad you told me anyway. I know it must have been so hard for you to tell."

Nick remained silent, but gave her a tiny sad smile and then closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Nick and don't worry I'm here" she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

7.00 in the morning, Nick woke up and began thinking to himself.

"I shouldn't be afraid of him, I'm a cop now. I should be able to handle stuff like this, so why can't I am I just a coward?"

He was thankful however that it was their day off today.

Soon after Judy woke up. "Hey Nick, you sleep ok?"

Nick put on a smile. "Well I did get some sleep, thanks for letting me stay here carrots."

Judy smiled back. "no problem, hey you want to go out for breakfast?" she asked. "I think we should talk some more about well you know."

"uh, yeah sure I guess" Nick shrugged.

They both got dressed and headed out to the café. They both sat down and began to look at the menu.

A few minutes later, A horse than came over with a notepad and paper. "are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Uh two pancakes with blueberries and a coffee please" Nick said.

"And I'll just have some toast with butter and a coffee please" Judy said

"Ok be right back with those" the waiter said. Soon after the horse came back with their breakfast.

"thank you" they said

Judy turned to face Nick "ok Nick, we both know that this is a problem after all your dad did choke you which is an assault.

Nick cringed and looked away from the bunny. "carrots it's fine really"

Judy frowned "No Nick it's not fine, this is serious we need to report this."

Nick's eyes opened wider "no we don't, we don't it's not that bad he didn't choke me that hard."

"It doesn't matter, he still choked you." Judy said in a louder voice.

"Carrots please, I know you want to help, but I really just don't want to report him"

Judy stared into Nick's green eyes "Ok so tell me what do you plan to do?" She asked folding her arms.

Nick sighed "well I could see if I could get a loan and pay my dad hopefully he'll leave me alone after that"

Judy shook her head "no he won't Nick"

"How do you know? He might do"

"Nick do you remember in school you got that one bully who always wanted things, and to get them he'd use threats. Everyone thought if they give him what they wanted the bully would go away and never come back, but they always came back wanting more. That's just what your dad will do."

"Well I don't know what else I can do carrots. I don't know what my dad will do to me if I don't give him the money, and like I said I don't know when he'll be coming back."

"Nick look at me, you need to stand up to him. Otherwise he'll never ever leave you alone, and I know it's hard for you after all he did cause you so much pain."

"I already did try standing up to him and he just choked me, he's stronger than me there's no way I could beat him in a fight."

"Use your police training, after all your training can be used to defend yourself Nick"

Nick thought about Judy's words and decided she was right it was time, he stood up to his father.

"Ok carrots, I'll try, I really will" Nick smiled

"Good and I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank carrots"

"let's go home Nick"


	4. Chapter 4

[Back at Judy's apartment]

"Judy thanks a lot, I really appreciate you helping me through this" Nick said.

"Oh Nick it's fine, I know how hard this must be for you, and I'm willing to help you as much as I can. And you can stay here for a few days, but if your dad does come back. I really want you to try to stand up to him ok? Tell him no you're not giving him the money "

Nick rubbed the back of his neck "well I'll try carrots, I really will, but it will be hard. My dad causes so much pain both physical and mental. He just loves to find your weak point and use it against 's what he did to me when i was younger and now."

"Nick, listen everyone has strengths and weaknesses, even the most tough mammals have weaknesses. And sometimes we can get over them, sometimes we can't. Sometimes it's just what makes us who we are."

Nick smiled at his friends words. "Carrots, you always know how to make me better. I love you so much."

"I love you too Nick."

Than Judy's phone began to ring. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. It was her parents

"Hey Jude the Dude" Stu said over the phone his wife standing next to him. "how are you?"

"I'm good thanks how are you?"

"oh we're doing fine. How's Nick?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh he's fine. He's here now. Nick come and say hello"

Nick came over to the phone and saw the two rabbits "hey Bonne and Stu, good to see you again."

"You too Nick I'm glad you're both ok, you'll have to come see us sometime."

Judy and Nick nodded

"we will do soon, I promise" Judy said.

"Great well we'd best be going now, you two take care"

"thanks, you too. Send my love to everyone" Judy said.

She than hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Lets see what's on TV" Judy turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels. "Oh look harry otters on"

"Great, one of my favorite films, although do believe the books to be a lot better" Nick said.

Judy smiled it seemed Nick had forgotten about his father which was a good thing. She didn't want him stressing out too much about it.

Later that night.

Judy was fast asleep. But Nick wasn't tired at all. So he decided to take a walk outside, maybe see if any shops were open. So he went outside. Most of the shops that were open were for nocturnal mammals.

The city was dark with only some street light on. Since he was a fox he had great night vision. He went into a shop to buy some blueberries.

As he continued to walk. He came past an alleyway. As he walked past it he heard a voice.

"Well, well Nicky it's nice to see you again"

Nick turned around and saw a large figure in the dark alley. He knew who that voice belonged too.

Oh no he thought.

 **Ok guys I think we all know who it is. But how will Nick handle it this time will he be able to stand up to his father?**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick stood facing his father. 'ok' he thought to himself. 'I can do this, just do what carrots said'

"Well son I was just on my way to come see you, but seems you saved me all that trouble,thank you. So anyway Nick, the $50,000, where is it?" He asked.

Nick quietly gulped but still tried his best to be brave. "I don't have it, and I never will have it. You can just forget about me giving you any money." Nick said folding his arms.

Peter walked towards Nick, and like before nick got scared and began to back up, until he was against the wall. Peter put his hands around his son's throat.

"Where the hell is my money kid?" Peter growled in anger.

Nick managed to look his dad in the eyes "I'm not a kid anymore dad, you treated me like crap since I was a kid, and it ends here dad. I never did anything wrong. But you made me feel like I was nothing, just trash. But then I met Judy and she made me feel like so much more than just a untrustworthy fox."

Peter began to smirk a bit in amusement "well now I never thought my son would ever fall in love with a bunny. You know I've been wanting to meet this bunny. Maybe I should pay her a visit sometime" he taunted.

Nick's eyes widened and he began to growl. "You better stay away from her, if you lay one claw on her" he hissed.

"now, now who ever said I wanted to hurt her? All I want Is to meet her. After all for all I know, she could be my future daughter in law."

Nick growled louder as he squirmed to try to get free from Peter.

"anyhow son, we're getting far the subject here, the money nick where is it?"

"I already told you no I will not give you any money" Nick reminded him "you just come back into my life and demand money? After the way you treated me and my mom?"

Peter chuckled darkly making a shiver go down nick's spine. "son I told you last time, if you didn't have the money the next time I saw you, bad things would happen, now I never break my word so if I were you I'd watch your back."

With that peter let go of Nick. "see you later son" he said and walked away.

Nick groaned and put his face into his paws. 'oh who am I kidding, I didn't really stand up to him, I didn't even try to fight back when he choked me. I'm all words that's all I have my words. I thought I could do this, but I guess I just can't and I never will be able to and what is gonna happen now?"

Nick didn't want to imagine what kind of things his dad would do.

Nick than began to walk back to Judy's apartment he used the spare key Judy gave him to let himself him. He looked down at Judy who was still asleep he decided it would be best not to tell her about tonight he didn't want to worry her.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy woke up and looked at Nick "hey there Nick sleep good?"

Nick thought for a moment if he should tell her what happened last night, 'no' he though 'I don't want her being worried or anything anyway it's my problem not hers. I don't want her getting involved and getting herself into trouble.

"Yeah thanks carrots I slept great thanks" Nick replied with a smile on his muzzle.

"are you sure? You look a bit tired"

"Oh I'm fine, I uh normally wake up a bit more after breakfast"

"Ok lets eat" Judy said and they both went into the kitchen.

As they both ate their breakfast the words of his father lingered in Nick's head.

"bad things will happen"

"I'd watch your back"

Nick hoped he could stand up to his father, but it seems like it may take longer then he thought

"Nick are you sure you're alright? You seemed all space out" Judy said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine carrots really" Nick tried his best to reassure her.

Judy sighed "look Nick, I know you're really overwhelmed what with all this stuff about your dad and that, but I need you to know you can tell me anything, anything at all"

'come on Nick tell her'

'No don't you'll just cause trouble'

'no you won't'

'yes you will if you tell she'll get and go after him, then he could hurt her or worse'

"Nick are you ok?" Judy's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah thanks I'm uh just worried you know?"

Judy nodded "I can imagine"

"I mean I did try last night to stand up to him, but it didn't work he just practically laughed right in my face." after releasing what he just said, he covered his mouth with his paw.

Judy had a look of shock on her face "Nick you, you saw him last night?" She asked.

'Oh Nick why couldn't you keep you mouth shut?" He scolded himself angrily. "Well carrots I suppose I might as well tell you now. Last night I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and then I saw my father. He said he was on his way to see me, and when he asked for the money, I told him I wasn't giving it to him. Then he said bad things would happen and then left"

Judy put his arm around Nick "Oh Nick, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked gently.

"I just didn't want to worry you, I mean it's not your problem it's mine. I'm a cop and I can't even stand up to him"

"Nick it's not your fault. The way he treated you as a child has brought back bad memories, so it's only natural you're scared of him."

"Well I should also tell you something else, he did say he wanted to uh 'meet you' too. Now I'm not sure if he really meant that or if he was only trying to add to my fear, but well just be careful ok?"

"Oh Nick no need to worry about me"

Nick smiled at his partner "how did i become so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I love you Nick and i promise i will do my best to protect you from that monster"


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback.

9 year old Nick was upstairs in his bedroom. His dad had just gotten back from the pub and he was drunk.

"Where the hell's my dinner? I want it" Nick then heard the sound of something smash on the ground.

Nick's mom was scared for her life "it's uh in the microwave Peter you just need to warm it up"

"I don't want to, I want Nick too do it, it's about time he did something." he than thought for a moment "Nick get down here now."

Nick gulped and got out of his bed. He knew his dad would just come up to his room anyway, and if he did that the beating would be a lot worse.

Nick came down the stairs shaking. "Yes dad?" He asked

"Get in the kitchen and make yourself useful for once. Warm my dinner up"

"Uh yes dad" and he went into the kitchen.

After he had warmed the dinner up in the microwave. He took it in to the living room where his dad was sitting. His paws were shaking along with his legs. Peter saw this and chuckled. "What are you shaking for huh? Your not scared of your own dad are you?" He taunted. Making Nick shake even more.

Nick shook his head and moved closer to his dad, trying his best not to drop the plate on the floor. Just as he nearly reached his dad, he tripped over and Peter's dinner went all over him.

Nick froze in place as Peter came up to him growling. He grabbed Nick and hit him. He then began to choke him.

"You stupid bastard, can't you do anything right? You worthless little idiot."

Nick began to cry. "I'm, I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"Yeah? Well you know what else was an accident? You were!"

Nick's mom then grabbed Nick to protect him from peter's rage. "Nick darling go upstairs ok?"

Nick sniffed and nodded. He quickly ran upstairs and hid under his covers.

"Oh sure defend him, make him more of a spoilt brat."

"he is not a spoilt brat, but you are"

Then the sound of a smack could be heard "I hate you and him, he is not my son, he is nothing to me" Then the sound of the door opening and shutting was heard.

It was like this everyday at the Wilde house. Nick and his mom lived in fear. But what could they do? They were both too scared to go the police about him.

Nick went downstairs to his mom a bruise on her face. "Mom are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine don't worry about me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, why does dad hate me?" Nick asked

Hi mom sighed "I don't know. But I do know this you are wonderful Nick, don't listen to a word he says."

"It is very hard mom"

"I know sweetie, but you have to remember this. I love you with all my heart"

"I love you with all my heart too"

They both shared a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick had become terrified over the last few days. He got scared whenever there was a knock on the door or if the phone rang. He had nightmares and was struggling to focus on his work.

"Nick can I see you in my officer" Bogo asked. Nick then went into Bogo's office and sat down.

"Nick you've been distracted these past few days, is anything wrong?" He asked.

Nick shook his head "no I'm fine. It's just some uh family troubles, but they'll get sorted out soon."

Bogo sighed "Nick I think you should probably take a few days of, you know until everything is sorted out and you are able to focus."

Nick tried to protest "but sir I"

"No but's Wilde now take a few days of and hopefully that will help you feel better"

There really was no use in arguing. Nick nodded and left the office.

He went up to Judy to explain what Bogo had said.

"Hey Carrots uh Bogo said I should take a few days of"

"Oh well uh you know maybe you should, I mean it must be really stressful what's going on right now. Take some days of and I'll visit you after work ok?"

"Ok carrots I'll see you later have a good day"

So Nick went back to his apartment and sat down. He knew staying of was for the best, but he kind of hoped working would take his mind of everything that was going on right now.

The day went by slow. Nick spent most of the day watching the TV and trying but failing to forget his dad. Which obviously was a very hard thing to do.

Soon the day was nearly over, and there was a knock on Nick's door. He expected it to by Judy, as she did tell him she'd call after work.

However when Nick had opened the door, he didn't come face to face with the bunny he loved. It was the Peter.

"Evening son" He pushed his way into Nick's apartment. Nick began to breath heavily.

"Dad get out" Nick told him.

"Oh come now, I don't want to hurt you" Peter smirked. He then grabbed a vase. "Nice was this expensive?" He asked.

"Yes it was, now put it down" Nick told him.

"Yeah,i should it would be a shame if it broke." he then threw the vase against the wall, causing it to smash into pieces"

Peter didn't just stop at that he nearly destroyed the whole of Nick's apartment. He smashed his TV and Ripped his couch up

Nick stood there shaking with both fear and anger. Peter began to move closer to Nick "see I told you bad things would happen and this is just the beginning. Things will only get worse from here kid"

Peter then began to walk out, but then he turned to his son one more time. "And you didn't even try to stop me, and you're a cop? Ha I knew you were worthless" he then left

Nick broke down into tears. About an hour later there was another knock at the door. Nick refused to open it at first thinking it was his father, but he heard a voice.

"Nick you in?" It was Judy's voice and Nick opened it.

Judy's eye's widened when she saw the state Nick's apartment was in.

"Nick what happened was it your dad?" She asked gently

Nick nodded "yeah it was, but you know what the worse thing was? I did nothing. I jut stood there, I mean maybe my dad was right maybe I am worthless"

Judy looked him in the eyes. "Nick listen to me, he's only saying those things to bring you down. He's just a bully and you shouldn't believe a word he tells you."

Nick sniffed "you're right carrots, but it's just so hard"

Judy nodded "Of course it's hard Nick, but you can't listen to anything he says. Now lets get this place sorted out"

Nick nodded and they both began to tidy up. "Thanks Judy for helping me through all of this"

"Of course what are friends for? You know maybe you should stay with me tonight"

Nick nodded "sure I'll carry on cleaning up tomorrow"

So Nick went into Judy's apartment.

"I still can't believe your dad did that"

"Well I think we should be thankful it wasn't worse, I mean at least all that stuff can be replaced."

"Well lets get some sleep" Judy said.

"yeah" Nick agreed.

 **Thanks for reading everyone. P.s if anyone has any ideas about what peter could do next please leave suggestions in reviews or pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick was alone in his apartment. He could hear someone coming in through the door. He gulped and began to shake. His so called father came in through the door, holding a gun.

"Dad no please don't kill me" Nick began to cry.

"Kill you? Oh no this gun has already been used for someone else." Peter said with a evil chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked in frightened tone.

Peter then stepped aside to allow his son to see a bunny on the floor lying lifeless.

Nick ran to her in tears. "Judy can you hear me? Please don't die"

Peter shook his head "this is your fault Nick, you should have got the money"

Nick covered his ears and sobbed louder and louder

"Nick Wake up, Nick come on wake up?" he heard a voice say.

Nick's eyes slowly opened and he began to breathe heavily looking around "Oh carrots you're ok" he smiled.

"Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep. I thought I should wake you up"

"Thanks Carrots it was just a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked putting her paw on his shoulder.

"No not just now Carrots"

Judy nodded in understanding "it's ok if you ever need to talk I'm here"

Nick nodded " I know"

"Come on then, let's go get some breakfast" Judy suggested.

Both sat at the table and ate their breakfast

"Well I'd best be of to work then" Judy said

"Yeah I'd best go sort out my apartment, I still got quite a bit to do" Nick said. "you coming by after work?"

"You bet"

Nick went back into his apartment, he put some stuff in the bin and rang someone up to take the heavier stuff away. They told him they'd take it next week.

"This is gonna cost a lot to get replaced" nick said to himself. He destroyed the TV the couch

'Why does my dad even want that money anyway? I mean he must need it for something, it can't just be to scare me can it?'

After cleaning up Nick decided to go for a walk to take his mind off things.

He went into a cafe and sat down. After a few minutes someone came to him.

"Hello sir are you ready to order?"

"Oh uh yeah, just a coffee please"

"Sure coming right up"

Soon Nick's coffee arrived and he began to sip it.

After finishing his coffee he paid the bill and left a tip.

When he got out of the café he noticed something going on across the road. Something that made him shake with both anger and fear.

Judy was talking to a fox not just any fox his father.

Nick could see his father stroking Judy's right cheek. "Sir stop or I will arrest you for harassing a police officer" she looked angry but there was a hint of fear in her voice too.

"Wow you're even cuter than you look in the papers" he chuckled ignoring the rabbit. "I'd love to get to know you better little bunny." He bent down and licked Judy's ear making Judy tremble a bit. "Sir stop it" she ordered now sounding more scared.

Nick began to shake even more. he had to do something he couldn't allow his father to treat her that way.

 **Oh dear has Peter crossed the line? Can Nick stand up to his father a bit better now?**


	10. Chapter 10

Nick ran across the road and stood in front of Judy. "Hey, leave her alone" he demanded putting a paw out to stop his dad.

Peter grinned down at Nick in amusement. "Hello there son, I was just getting to know Your little friend a bit more, she is a cute little thing isn't she?"

Judy's ears shot up "wait son? Nick this is your dad?" She asked in shock.

Nick turned to face her and nodded. "Sadly yes he is"

"Oh so you've heard of me? I'm honored officer" Peter mocked.

Judy scoffed "Well you shouldn't be, nothing I heard about you was good. How could you treat your own son, or anyone that way? Chocking him, trashing his place."

"I treat him that way because he deserves it, going around acting like he's more than what he is lousy, pathetic and worthless."

"Well at least Nick isn't going around threatening others just for money and he's trying to prove the world wrong about foxes." Judy defended him. "he's better than you'll ever be.

Peter moved closer to Judy, and grabbed Judy by her throat choking her like he did Nick before. Nick growled In anger. "Let her go right now." he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Aw does this make you upset son? you don't like seeing your little girlfriend get hurt?" Peter asked mockingly. He tightened his grip on the bunny's throat and began to speak to the bunny. "You know I really don't know why you'd want a idoit like Nick as a partner you could do so much better."

Nick stepped closer "Dad I said put her down" his dad smirked and gently ran his claws on Judy's cheek. "mmm your fur is so soft"

Nick had enough he pounced on Peter, making him drop Judy. He pinned him down on the floor. "Listen do whatever you like to me, but if you hurt Judy you cross the line. Now get the hell away from us"

Peter kicked Nick in the stomach forcing to tumble back and groan. He quickly got back up and went over to Judy who was rubbing her throat.

"Are you ok, he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Nick asked concerned.

"No I'm fine thank you Nick" she smiled back at him.

"Oh how touching, if I knew this was gonna happen I would have come with tissues." Said Peter with a chuckle.

Nick took a step closer to his dad "listen dad, I have had enough of this, just go away and leave us alone."

"Go away? Now lets not a nice way to speak to your father, and besides, I wanted you to meet some friends of mine" Peter said.

"Friends?" Nick and Judy repeated.

Just then from the alleyway a tiger, a wolf, and a polar bear came out of the shadows.

"What is going on here?" Judy asked

The tiger than grabbed hold of Judy and the wolf grabbed hold of Nick.

Peter laughed evilly "you see son, my plan was to get this cute little bunny here and use her to get the money from you, but I also needed a plan incase I knew you'd intervere. So I got these guys to help me out."

Nick tried to struggle out of the wolf's grip, but he just held on to him tighter. "Ha you were right Peter, your son is a wimp" he pulled on Nick's fur making him cry out in pain.

Judy also tried to struggle "let us go"

The tiger chuckled "You know I see why you like this bunny, she is such a cute little thing ain't she?" He licked her cheek causing her to whimper.

"Stop it, get your paws of her" Nick shouted at him.

"Aw would you look at that, we're making the fox upset" the polar said in a mock baby voice.

"Yeah it seems my son has feelings for this bunny" Peter chuckled.

"A fox loves a bunny? Hahaha That's the funniest thing I heard in a long time"

Nick couldn't stand this anymore there was no way he could fight all four of these. He sighed "ok dad, you win I will get you the money. Just leave Judy out of this "

"You have 2 weeks Nicky" Peter said "Oh I almost forgot" he went over to Judy and pulled the carrot pen out of her pocket pushing the button Peter's voice could be heard.

"You see son my plan was to get this cute little bunny and use her to get the money from you"

"Ah just as I had thought, recording me eh? gonna use this for evidence and take it to the police station? yeah i know your little trick bunny." Peter than threw the pen on the floor and stomped on it causing it to smash in pieces.

"Let's go fella's, rememeber Nick two weeks no longer."

They all left and Nick went up to Judy.

"Carrots are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine are you?"

"I'm sorry I never wanted you to get caught up in all of this"

Judy gave Nick a hug "Hey Nick it's ok,it's not your fault"

"I I need to think about how I'm gonna get him the money"

"Wait you mean you were being serious?"

Nick nodded "they were hurting you, I couldn't stand to see that and if I don't get him the money they could do worse"

Judy put her paw on Nick's shoulder "You know before his friends came I think you were doing a good job standing up to your father."

Nick smiled a tiny bit "thanks carrots"

 **Thanks for reading guys and don't worry Nick will stand up to his dad and his dad's friends soon but he was just so worried about Judy He had to say he's get the money.**


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later both Nick and Judy arrived back at the apartment.

"Nick may I come in?" Judy asked. "I think we should talk."

"Yeah sure Carrots."

Nick opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"So Nick, what happened today was really scary, for the both of us" Judy said. "But as bad as everything seemed at the time, I still don't think you should have gave in to him."

"What else was I meant to do? I mean it's not like I could fight three mammals, whilst being held back. Besides if I didn't they may have hurt you and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of my troubles."

Judy put an arm around Nick. "Look Nick, I need you to be honest with me here now. Do you really think that if you give your dad the money, he'll just take it, leave and never bother you again?"

Nick shrugged "I guess so, I mean I'm not sure what he'll do, I just thought, It would best to hope he'd go away if I do give him what he wants."

"And if he doesn't? What if he just keeps coming back wanting more? Using more threats, doing things worse than choking you and trashing your place up? Meeting him today, I can see he's the type who would stoop as low as you can get to get what he wants. Besides getting that much money is just two weeks is gonna be impossible."

"I could get a loan." Nick suggested

"And what? Be stuck paying it all of, you could get stuck in debt Nick and it can ruin your life, and you shouldn't have to do that because of the one who is suppose to be your father."

"I just really don't know what I should do. I can't stand up to him at least not for long, I either end up getting scared when he chokes me or like today he got his friends to stop me."

"Which wasn't your fault, look Nick I know that you think getting the money is the easiest thing to do, and I think anyone in your situation would. But I know that he will want more afterwards, you need to tell him you will not give him the money and let him know your not scared of him."

"But I am scared of him, and he knows it too no matter how hard I try not to let it show. "

"Well even if you are scared, it doesn't mean you can't be brave and stand up to him. Being brave doesn't mean you're not scared, It's doing the right thing no matter how scared you are "

Nick looked at Judy but didn't say anything to her.

"Nick I promise that I will be there for you. Tell you what, why don't we practice a bit? "

"Practice?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah I mean, you can practice what you want to say on me, and you can also take a self defense class to defend yourself if your dad attacks you."

"Well ok Carrots, if you'll come with me."

"Of course I will Nick" she smiled

"Ok we'll go tomorrow, since it's your day off too"

"Right see you, if you need anything just knock no matter what time"

Judy then left

"How did I become so lucky to have a friend like her?" Nick wondered.

 **So how will the 'practice' go will it help Nick? Or will he still fear his father?**


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

9 year old Nick had come back from his scout meeting. He was in tears, his uniform ripped and there were bruises on his face.

"Oh my Nick" his mom gasped as she pulled her son close to her. "What happened who did this to you?"

Nick sobbed harder as he buried himself into his mother's dress. "mom the scouts muzzled me and they hurt me."

"What?"

Peter than looked over at them "Well it serves him right if you ask me, I told you both a fox would never be a scout but you didn't listen to me. So just let the brat cry. Maybe that will teach him a lesson."

"Just Let him cry? He didn't deserve anything, all he wanted was to make a few friends, and they do this to him?"

"Friends? Ha wimps like him don't deserve any friends, if he can't stand up to a few prey mammals then he can't do anything."

Nick began to cry even harder, it was bad enough he was just muzzled and beaten but now his own dad even says he deserves it. Maybe it was true maybe he did.

"I can't believe you, I thought you'd at least have a heart, when something like this happens to your own son. "

"What because he had a muzzle put on him? I'm suppose to feel sorry for the brat? Well guess what I don't. Most predators get muzzled at least once In their life."

Nick sobbed harder clinging on to his mom for comfort and protection.

"If you don't stop crying over that stupid muzzle, I'll give you something to really cry about" peter threatened.

"Leave Him alone" his mom yelled "You're nothing but a monster."

Nick began to shake as more tears came down his cheek. He tried his best to stop crying, but it was so hard for him.

"Nick go to your room darling, I'll be up soon"

Nick raced to his room, shut the door and hid under his covers with his paws over his ears to block out the fight he knew his mom and dad would have. He could still hear the things his dad was saying.

"He's your son"

"I never asked to be a dad" Peter yelled

"You're not even a dad, you don't even try to care for your son, you don't care about anything expect for money."

"Well at least money's more useful than you and him. I wish he was never born I'd have a better life without him."

Nick sniffed 'So it's true, he really does hate me, I thought deep down he may have loved me a bit but no' he thought.

Than Peter went out of the door slaming it hard behind him.

Nick's mom than came into Nick's room.

"Nick are you ok?" She asked

"I'm worthless aren't I mom?" He sobbed

"Oh no sweetheart of course not, you're wonderful and you're great at many things. You're kind, you do well at school"

"Mom why is dad the way he is?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure son, he was really nice when I first met him. Kind gentle and I thought he was the one. But then he just went down the wrong road."

"Mom do you think he could go down the right road again?"

"Maybe son" she gave him a kiss "anyway you get some sleep son"

"Ok goodnight mom, I love you"

"love you too Nick"


	13. Chapter 13

"You did well today Nick" Judy praised as they exited the gym.

"Thanks carrots, you know I'm glad you talked me into doing this I feel a bit better now. Only there is still one thing bugging me about this whole thing"

"What's that?" Judy asked titling her head to the side.

"Why my dad needs that money, I mean he can't need that much money to himself and I know my dad was a real jerk before but now it seems like he'll stop at nothing to get a hold of this money."

"No but if he thinks he has power over you he will ask for any amount of money, if he thinks you'll cave in and give it to him."

"Which I'm not going to do" Nick stated

"Of course, you're not nick. Now what's say we get ourselves an ice-cold drink? After that long workout, you need it."

Nick smiled "Hey sounds good to me"

[Meanwhile]

"Where the hell is that money Wilde?" a tiger growled at Peter.

"I will get it soon" Peter replied trying to keep a calm tone and expression . Although he was a little frightened of the larger mammal that was towering over him. He knew exactly what happened to mammals who didn't pay this guy the money they owed him. No, he didn't kill them, but by the time he was done with them they wished he would have done.

"You know how much I hate waiting Wilde and you've kept me waiting long enough. If I don't see that money.

"Look I said I would have it in two weeks and I will"

The tiger glared at Peter "Fine but I don't see my money by that time, then there is going to be some trouble between you and me understand me Wilde?"

Peter nodded and the tiger let him go "good now get out of my sight.

"Mark my words Nick you will give me that money" peter said to himself.

[back to Nick and Judy]

"Ah that was refreshing" Nick grinned as he drank the last drop of his blueberry juice and put it in the bin.

"It sure was" said Judy as she put her carrot juice in the bin.

They walked back to the apartment and said their goodnights

"Well goodnight nick. Remember now, if you need anything just call or knock on, no matter what time it is"

"Ok thanks, but I should be ok"

Nick walked into his home and frowned a bit every time he saw his place, he couldn't help but remember how his father had trashed it.

He wasn't really feeling sleepy yet, so he decided to watch some TV. Nothing good was on so he settled for a shopping channel, soon he was nearly falling asleep until his phone started ringing.

He picked it up to see it was his mother calling

"Hey mom" Nick said

"Hi Nick, just wanted to give you a ring make sure you're ok, I mean we haven't really spoken in a while"

"I'm good mom and I'm sorry I haven't been calling you, it's just I've been rather busy with work lately"

"Oh, I understand Nick I mean with you being a police officer now, I know you don't really get much time for yourself"

"Uh yeah"

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you and your friend Judy wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night, we could have a catch up"

"Uh sure mom sounds great"

"Excellent how's 7.00 sound?"

"Ok well I'll see you then mom"

Nick hung the phone up feeling guilty about lying to his mother. He wasn't ok and had hadn't been doing much police work these past few days, but Nick felt it would be better for his mom to remain in the dark about this whole money thing. After all he didn't want another loved one to be hurt.

 **So Nick believes it's better for his mom to 'kept in the dark' but what about Judy?**


	14. Chapter 14

"What You're not going to tell her?" Judy asked after Nick had told her about his mother's invitation to dinner.

Nick sighed deeply. "Look carrots, I don't want to keep this a secret from her. I just feel like it would be best to that's all."

Judy folded her arms and her feet began to thump on the ground, a sign that she was upset not really at Nick, but how this had affected his life and she feels it would be best for his mom to know. "How is not telling your mom going to help her or help anyone?" Judy questioned. "If your mom doesn't even know he's back, he could be after her and she wouldn't know"

"Yes, but what if I tell her and she goes looking for him? My dad had already hurt you, I don't want him hurting my mom, not again."

"Look Nick, all we need to do is as her not to look for him. She'll be safe, and I do think talking to someone else about this will help you to feel better."

Nick gave Judy a tiny smile "Ok carrots, I can't argue with you. I'll tell my mom, but I still hate it, I mean I haven't really seen my mom in a while, I dread giving her such bad news."

Judy placed a calm paw on Nick's arm "I know it's going to be hard for you Nick, but she needs to know."

Nick nodded "I know, anyway we'd best be going"

Judy and Nick arrive at Nick's mom house.

"Oh Nick, Judy please come in" his mom greeted. "It's so good to see you both"

"It's good to see you again mom" Nick said trying his best to keep a calm tone.

"Thank you for inviting me too Mrs Wilde" Judy spoke.

"Oh, please Judy we've be over this, you can call me Sarah." She chuckled. "Dinners on the table, so let's not sit here hungry"

The three went into the dining room and sat down. Nick and Judy were sat at one end of the table, Sarah on the other. On the table were three bowls of tomato soup and several sliced of bread.

"So, tell me how's work being treating you two?" Sarah asked.

"Uh pretty good" Nick replied as he stirred his soup with his spoon but not eating it.

"Ah that's excellent to hear, you know I'm really happy for you Nick ever since you became a cop, mammals have begun to treat predators better. Not everyone sees us foxes as thief's or liars. I even got a promotion at work, and I'm earning more money which has been helpful to pay my bills."

"That's wonderful news Sarah" Judy said. "I'm happy that predators are now been treated better in Zootopia.

Nick began to eat his soup very slowly, he missed his moms homemade cooking. The warm soup and his mom's words about being so happy, almost made him not to say anything about his dad, but he knew it had to be done. Deciding it would be better to do it sooner than later he decided to say it now."

"That is great news mom, I'm really happy for you. I just wish my news could be good for you" he sighed sadly.

Sarah's smile turned into a frown and Judy placed her paw on Nick's lap providing him a bit of comfort. "Go on nick" she whispered in his ear.

"Well uh about a week ago, dad came back to see me, and he's demanding $50,000."

"What? He wants money from you?" Sarah growled, "He treats you rotten and then comes back and wants money? I think I know what he wants it for too."

"You do?" Judy asked

Sarah nodded "Well I have no prove, but it's probably because he owes some guys"

Nick's eyes widened "What you mean like loan sharks?"

Sarah nodded "Yeah I don't want you giving him the money Nick"

Nick nodded "Well he's been doing a lot of things to me. He's been choking me, he trashed my place, and he and his friends also hurt Judy too. It's like he'll stop at nothing to get hold of the money."

"Well just remember Nick you're better then he'll ever be. You're a cop now you have a decent job and home, and where's he out there owing money to a loan shark because he can't be bothered to go look for a job." Sarah told him.

Nick began to feel better with these words. She was right he had a good life and he was proud of it too. He shouldn't let his dad make him feel like he was dirt.

"You know mom I'm glad I'm just sorry I had to deliver such bad news to you"

"Hey, it's not your fault Nick, I'm glad you told me."

"Well if he comes here please give us a call" Judy insisted "Oh and it would be best if you don't go looking for him."

Sarah nodded "Don't worry if there's any trouble I'll let you know"

Nick and Judy got up from the table.

"Thanks for the dinner mom, and thanks for being so supportive. You always know how to make me happy" Nick said as he gave his mom a hug.

"Yes, thank you Sarah." Judy smiled.

"I'm proud of you Nick" Judy said when they got outside.

"Thanks carrots, I'm happy you got me to tell my mom I feel a whole lot better now."

"I'm glad Nick"

 **Thanks guys just a heads up next chapter will be about peter and his friends.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you going to do?" The polar bear asked. "You know what he will do if you don't get that money soon"

"I know, I know. I just need a plan to get the money." Peter said as he walked around the room. "My son is playing the brave game. He's going to try to fight me when I go for the money I know it."

"Brave? If your son thinks he's brave. Then I'm the mayor's mom" The tiger chuckled. "I've seen butterflies fight better then him."

Peter also chuckled along with the others despite his current situation. "Yeah like I said before my son is a coward, a wimp. How he ever got to become a cop is beyond me. I guess the ZPD just lets anyone in nowadays. First a bunny, then a wimp of a fox. I suppose they're going to hire fruit next? Mind you they'd probably be better than those two."

The polar bear laughed "I still can't believe he loves that bunny. He was all like. Get your paws of my girlfriend" he said in a mock whiny tone.

"Yeah, he was getting so riled up, when we hurt her" the wolf said, "What if we threatened her even more?"

Peter's eyes widened "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well think about it, we hold Judy hostage. Tell him to come with the money or else" he ran his paws over his throat.

"Sounds like a plan to me" The Tiger said, "And we tell him not to tell the other officers either."

Peter began to smirk "Well I guess I have been wanting to see our little bunny friend again."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Nick?" Judy said as they got back home. "I've been thinking we've both been through a lot these past few weeks, maybe we both need to take a break get away from here.

"What? But Judy we I mean you have work, and what if my dad tries to attack my mom?" He asked scared.

Judy hesitated for a moment and then spoke again. "Well you know maybe it's time we reported this." She said. "It's gone on too long now, and it's clear he won't be stopping anytime soon."

"What? No I don't want all the police officers to know I'm scared."

"Nick listen to me there Is nothing wrong with being scared everyone gets scared. Heck even Bogo is probably scared of something. No one is gonna judge you Nick." Judy told him as he looked sadly at the floor.

"Carrots I know you're trying to help, but this is my problem and you already got hurt because of it, I don't want anyone else getting hurt due to me being a coward, maybe I shouldn't even be a cop." Nick cried wiping away a few of his tears.

"Now you listen here Nick" Judy said firmly. "None of this is your fault, your dad was the one who abused you, your dad was the one who hurt us, you did nothing to deserve any of this, and you're a great cop without you I would have never being able to capture bellwether, and rememeber the time we both caught that jewlerlly store thief?" See Nick you have so much to be proud of."

Nick's sad face then turned into a smile. "Thank you carrots you really know how to cheer a fox up. Okay maybe you're right maybe it is time we reported this."

"Well done Nick and I will be right here with you all the way." "Thank you carrots."

 **Well looks like Nick is ready to report this abuse.**


	17. Chapter 17

Both Nick and Judy were outside Cheifs office. Nick gulped and Judy put a gentle paw on his arm.

"Nick you can do this, you need to put an end to this now."

Nick sniffed "You're right, and thank you for all your help and support, I don't know how I would have coped if you weren't there."

"Hey what are friends for?" Judy asked with a tiny sad smile. "You want me to come in with you?" She asked

"Well he'll probably want a statement from the both of us, so I guess you might aswell."

Nick then knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter" Boomed a voice from the inside, Nick opened the door.

"Uh sir we need to report something" Nick said as they came into the office. "It's about my dad"

"Is he in trouble?" Bogo asked.

"No sir, he's the one causing the trouble" Nick sighed. "You see well the reason I've been a bit off these past few weeks is because my dad keeps threatening me for money. He's chocked me and trashed my place."

Bogo frowned "What's your father's name?" he asked.

"Peter Wilde" Nick replied

"We've got him on file,I believe he was arrested years back for drunk driving, he ran over a kid."

Nick nodded "Yes I was only about 6 at the time, I rememebr him showing no remorse for his actions, he never shows any guilt."

"Officer Hopps, have you had any contact with Peter WIlde?"

"Yes sir, He began to harrass me, and then when Nick came some friends of his showed up."

"Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?" Bogo asked

"No sorry sir, my guess he's probably living with one of his friends. I remember they were a polar bear, a tiger and a wolf."

"Can you describe any of them?" He asked

"Well I recall the wolf wearing a red top that had tears in it. The polar bear had a scar on his paw. And the tiger had a black eyepatch." Judy said.

"Thank you, we will have officers looking for him. In the meantime it'll be best for you two to stay low. We'll give you work close by, remember always stay together, and if you spot them report back here."

"Yes sir" They both said.

They then walked out of the office.

"Well done Nick, I'm so proud of you." Judy said.

"Well I hope they find him soon, I can't even begin to imagine what they'd do if they found out I reported them."

"It'll be ok Nick, I won't allow them to hurt you anymore."

"Thanks, and I won't allow them to hurt you."

 **Well they've reported the crime, but where do things go from here? Will Peter find out? Will the cops find Peter before he finds our heroes again?**


End file.
